oceanfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaji Pyxis
Kaji Pyxis is a winged that is first introduced in the human town of Icicle Bay, along with Lune; his "Cap'n." In his first internal monologue (Starts on page 753), Kaji reveals quite a bit of information about himself. He seems to hold Captain Lune in high regard, thinking of her as "so coooool." Despite this, the winged also appears to be comfortable, or at least familiar enough around Lune to crack jokes, calling her "cap'n hotcakes" right to her face. He apparently fell from the winged overworld and lost his halo in the process, thus rendering his wings completely useless. It is unknown if this affects his abilities or not, as it is still unknown what he can do. Appearance Kaji displays most traits common to winged, having slanted orange eyes with dark pupils and thick eyelines. He has a pair of small white wings from his back, which he is incapable of using for flight because he lacks a halo. He is almost always grinning widely, being described as having a "toothy wide smile". He has tan skin, and long orange hair, reaching to his hips. He styles his hair in two half side-tails, and wears it up in a high half-ponytail in the back, with the rest of it left falling freely. He uses cyan and red beads to hold up his hair, which seem to be a common accessory for residents in Icicle Bay. His left eye is completely covered by his long side bang. His work outfit consists of a very baggy long sleeved navy blue military uniform, the tips of its long sleeves almost completely covering his hands. He wears a red scarf around his neck, a red belt fastened around his waist, and a pair of dark blue pants tucked into brown knee-length army boots. On his right arm, he wears a cyan blue band with an insignia of a white anchor on it, possibly indication of being part of the sea patrol. The back of his military uniform has a circular opening around where his wings protrude from his back, and two smaller openings for decoration under it, one shaped as a diamond and one shaped as a smaller circle. Personality and story Kaji's thoughts, along with his previous conversation with a resident jewelry store owner in Icicle Bay, shows that he has quite the bad reputation with the locals; being described as a wretch, fraud, useless, worthless louse, a disgrace of a being, etc. Despite this, he seems to hold up quite the confident countenance, much like his fellow winged Corona Andromede. He states (in his mind) that he does not like humans, and that he could count the number of them that he cared for on one hand. Kaji also states that he loves the sea, and that he is a member of the Sea Patrol. Currently, he is in pursuit of the winged thief that has been plaguing Icicle Bay. He is likely responsible for most of the wanted posters that can be found all around Icicle Bay. Thanks to a note discovered by Nino and Five inside of a box in the Forest of Illusions, we know that Kaji has also been to the monster world (or at least, something that he has been in contact with has somehow found its way to the monster world). In his thoughts, Kaji also mentions that he "lacks the mark of divinity" (page 754). It's worth mentioning that the very thief that he's chasing is apparently "divine". The main notable difference between the two (based on the Thief's wanted poster) is that the Thief seems to have some sort of halo, while Kaji does not. He is the first winged introduced that does not have a halo of some kind, as Corona also has one. In the conversation with the jewelry trader in Icicle Bay, it is worth noting that the trader said "Gosh hun... You really couldn't get us another royal lad?" This implies that Kaji is likely a member of the Human Prince's royal entourage. Category:Characters Category:Winged